30 Baisers : Hermione Granger Drago Malefoy
by Tygresse
Summary: 30 baiser pour 30 thèmes. 30 histoires sur le pairing Hermione Drago sur 30 thèmes différents incluant chacune un baiser.
1. 6 Entre rêve et réalité : Borberline

Elle se regarde dans le miroir.  
La sensation est étrange. Comme si en une fraction de seconde, son âme s'était scindée en deux parties distinctes.  
_Qu'est-ce que je fais devant ce miroir ?_  
Mais la partie originelle d'elle-même continue à bouger et à se mouvoir. Elle finit d'arranger le col de son chemisier, coiffe ses cheveux autant qu'elle peut et finit de s'apprêter. Elle ramasse un foulard d'un beau vert intense, qu'elle enroule autour de son cou délicat et descend vers la salle commune d'un pas allègre.  
Sans se soucier des autres élèves, elle prend directement le portrait et s'enfonce dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

_Mais où est-ce que je vais ?_  
Apparemment, Hermione le sait. Enfin une partie d'elle-même.  
L'autre, celle qui s'interroge, a l'étrange sentiment de ne rien contrôler. De n'être qu'un spectateur dans son propre corps sans le moindre pouvoir de décision.  
Elle remonte un couloir, se cache pour éviter Peeves, fait encore de nombreux détours pour finir par arriver devant un mur vide. Elle ferme les yeux et s'entend dire : "Je veux notre endroit secret".  
_La Salle sur Demande !_  
Elle ouvre les yeux. La porte est là. Le cœur d'Hermione bat de plus en plus vite, elle ouvre la porte et entre dans ce qui semble être une chambre très confortable.

Un tapis en poil d'Ours des Mers du Sud trône devant le feu allumé. La coiffeuse de style Empire déborde de produit de beauté pour les cheveux. À coté d'un splendide lit à baldaquin, sur une petite desserte en fer forgé, est dressé un plateau avec deux verres, du champagne et des fraises.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?_  
Elle avance dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, espérant.  
Elle appelle : "Drago ! "  
_Drago?_

Deux bras l'enlacent doucement par derrière, un baiser vient faire frissonner sa nuque.  
- Bonjour, ma douce.  
_Ma douce ?_  
Elle se retourne et fait face au serpentard. Sa moue dédaigneuse a disparut. Le feu projette dans ses yeux bleus de fines paillettes dorées. Il sourit, tend la main et caresse tendrement la joue d'Hermione.  
_Non, mais ho ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?_  
Mais comme elle se jette dans ses bras, elle s'entend dire : "J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Je n'en pouvais plus."  
_Quoi? Mais je déraille ou quoi?_  
Un sentiment de bonheur et de sécurité envahit son corps tandis qu'elle s'abandonne dans les bras de son amant. Drago lui caresse les cheveux avec délicatesse et renverse doucement la tête d'Hermione en arrière.  
E_uh, mais il fait quoi lui?_  
Lèvres entrouvertes, elle se donne totalement à Drago, langoureuse, prête au baiser qu'elle a attendu toute la journée.  
_Quoi? Non ! Mais bouge idiote, BOUGE !_  
Les yeux fermés, le souffle court, Drago approche ses lèvres des siennes.  
_Non ! Non ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !_

_Malaise. Nausée.  
Un bras solide lui entoure la taille et la soutient tandis qu'elle vacille.  
À coté d'elle, Harry semble sur le point de suffoquer de rire.  
Ron lui retire l'étrange objet d'un mouvement sec et le dépose sur la table avec brusquerie. Il n'a pas vraiment tout compris mais il sait que c'est cette chose qui en est responsable. Cet appareil de moldu.  
Il lance un regard venimeux à Harry qui tente tant bien que mal de s'arrêter de rire.  
Hermione reprend ses esprits à présent et se trouve partagée entre le rire et l'effroi.  
- Mais Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement?  
Plié en quatre, Harry lui tend le descriptif du jeu._

« **Borderline  
Nouveau dans le domaine du jeu vidéo; Borderline, grâce à son système de capteur neuronal, vous emportera dans les tréfonds de votre subconscient à la découverte de vos propres peurs.  
Du jamais vu.  
Oserez-vous y faire face ?** »

Harry est de nouveau hilare : " La prochaine fois que tu testes un casque de réalité virtuelle, regarde le descriptif du jeu avant. Allez, viens, on continue de faire visiter ce salon à Ron." 


	2. 8 Jardin Secret : Au Jardin

Cela fait quatre mois que j'ai quitté Poudlard.  
Quatre mois où j'ai eu tout le temps de penser à toi.  
Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu comptais autant pour moi.  
Personne n'aurait pu. Pas même moi.

Tout nous sépare.  
Je le sais.  
Nous ne serons jamais ensemble.  
Je le sais.

Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser à toi.  
Quatre mois que je vis ici, sous la surveillance de ma mère.  
Elle craint pour ma vie.  
J'ai échoué dans la mission qui m'avait été confiée.  
Severus récoltera les honneurs du maître.  
Sincèrement, je n'en ai cure.  
Je ne pense qu'à toi.

Dès que je le peux, je m'évade pour te retrouver.  
Dans cet endroit rien qu'à nous.  
Là où enfin tu peux m'aimer.  
Là où enfin tu m'aimes.

Abandonnées nos fiertés respectives.  
Oubliées nos vieilles querelles.  
Au jardin, tu es enfin mon Hermione.  
Au jardin, je suis enfin tien.

Rien ne nous sépare durant ces quelques moments de paix.  
Ni le sang, ni nos familles, ni nos destinées.  
Tu es tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je désirais.  
Je le sais a présent.

Mais déjà, on me rappelle et nous nous quittons.  
Sur un baiser, tu t'en vas.  
Mais je sais qu'au jardin tu reviendras.  
Car toujours c'est ici que je pourrais te retrouver.

Ici, et uniquement ici.  
Au jardin secret de mes pensées.


	3. 12 Bonne humeur : Conte de fées

- Coucou, les lève-tard.  
Hermione souriait à Ron et Harry en tartinant son toast.  
Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, Ron gratta sa crinière rousse.  
- Salut 'Mione, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.  
Il se servit une pleine platée d'œufs et de bacon et commença à mâcher consciencieusement.  
- Encore de bonne humeur ce samedi matin, à ce que je vois, dit Harry en prenant une assiette moins copieuse que son ami.  
- Eh oui, de bonne humeur en effet. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire, dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Ron la regarda partir en chantonnant.  
- Je me demande ce qui rend notre Hermione si heureuse tous les samedis. Il faudra quand même bien qu'elle nous le dise.  
- Ron, tu n'as aucune délicatesse, le gourmanda Ginny. Elle a un petit ami, c'est l'évidence même.  
Ron devint écarlate.  
- Elle pourrait quand même nous le dire non? Ce n'est pas comme si on lui cachait nos frasques, nous.  
- Vraiment, Ron, tu es trop stupide. Peut-être que, justement, elle préfèrerait ne pas être au courant de tes frasques, comme tu les appelles.  
Vexé et quelque peu jaloux, Ron repoussa son assiette et se mit à bouder. Ginny faillit tout lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait trahir ainsi Hermione.

Elle regarda pensivement dans la direction où son amie était partie. Bien qu'Hermione prenne beaucoup de précaution, Ginny avait découvert son secret. Elle l'avait vue rejoindre Drago Malefoy dans une des salles de classe, un samedi matin. Incrédule, elle l'avait suivie discrètement le samedi suivant pour les voir se retrouver une fois encore.  
Qu'Hermione aie un petit copain, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'elle soit si heureuse de fréquenter cet abject sorcier qu'était Malefoy, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et quant à le dire à Ron… eh bien… elle tenait encore trop à sa jeune vie que pour être la personne qui se ferait étriper pour avoir annoncé cette nouvelle à Ron.

* * *

Hermione se dirigeait, heureuse, vers son rendez-vous du samedi. Comme à chaque fois, elle stoppa devant une nouvelle salle de classe, précaution impérativement demandée par Drago. Elle frappa trois petits coups et attendit. La voix du jeune homme s'éleva.  
- Dégagez ! C'est une salle privée !  
Comme chaque samedi, elle répéta :  
- C'est ton professeur, Malefoy. Ouvre !

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir le pâle visage du jeune serpentard.  
- Tu n'as pas été suivie?  
- Oh Drago, arrête donc ta paranoïa. Personne ne me suit.  
- On ne sait jamais avec tes amis fouille-merde.  
Elle entra courroucée.  
- Drago, tu vas changer de langage immédiatement, où bien tu vas te débrouiller tout seul pour tes rattrapages en Métamorphose.  
- Et bla, et bla. C'est bien parce que McGonagall a exigé que j'aie des cours particulier avec toi que je les prends. Tu ne peux pas plus te défiler que moi. Je parlerai comme je l'entends de Potter et des autres. Tu me fais assez souffrir comme ça lors de nos séances.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait accepté la demande du professeur McGonagall, elle avait profité de chacune des séances de cours particuliers avec Drago pour se venger de toutes les petites vexations qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis près de 7 ans. Cette petite vengeance était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter cette tâche.

- Bien passons directement au cours. Aujourd'hui, le transfert humain.  
- Transfert humain?  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond.  
- Est-ce que tu écoutes les cours, ne fut-ce qu'un petit peu? Un transfert est la possibilité de transformer un être vivant en un autre vivant. On le fait en général sur les animaux. Mais le transfert humain en animal est aussi faisable. Cela demande seulement beaucoup plus de concentration.  
Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, elle ajouta en jubilant d'avance.  
- Comme la fois où Maugrey Fol'Oeil t'a transformé en fouine. Tu te souviens?  
Comme prévu, Drago frissonna.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de me le rappeler ! Et je te préviens que si tu me transformes en fouine à titre d'exemple, tu le regretteras amèrement.  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ne me tente pas Drago. Allons, commençons.  
C'est assez simple, tu dois prononcer _Hu-ma-nu-mus_ en tournant ta baguette au dessus de ta tête.  
Tu vas tester ça sur toi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là en cas de problème majeur.

Drago se concentra. Il avait l'intention de faire une jolie farce à Hermione. Il pensait à un tigre afin de lui faire peur en lui courant un petit peu après dans la salle de classe. Trop empressé, il réussi juste à remplacer ses oreilles par deux oreilles rondes et velues. Se concentrant plus fort, une jolie queue tachetée vint déchirer le fond de son pantalon.

Hermione se délectait du spectacle, prenant soin tout de même à ne pas rire trop ostensiblement. Il se tourna vers elle.  
- Bon ça va ! Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Aide-moi plutôt à faire disparaître ces félins attributs.  
Elle le regarda de haut en bas.  
- Ainsi donc tu voulais faire un tigre ? Pour me fiche la frousse, je suppose. On appelle ça "l'arroseur arrosé", Malefoy.  
Elle agita sa baguette et lança le contre-sort.  
_Mudabadcrac.  
_- Essaye de choisir un animal plus simple. Et ne pense pas à une quelconque mauvaise blague que tu pourrais me faire. Cela perturbera forcément ta concentration, et ne donnera pas un bon résultat. Tu pourras avoir des interférences quand tu possèderas mieux ce sort.

Drago haussa les épaules et recommença.  
Soit, il oublierait son projet de blague. Il remettrait cela à plus tard. Il se concentra sur un grand-duc, animal suffisamment simple à son goût mais néanmoins noble. Malheureusement, ses pensées dérivèrent encore et sa baguette tomba en tintant sur le sol. Il regarda ses mains en frissonnant de dégoût.

Cette fois, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un rire franc.  
- Par la barbe de Merlin, Drago… Quelle drôle d'idée.  
- J'ai pensé un instant au devoir que je devais faire avec Crabbe et Goyle.  
Hermione pouffa encore.  
- Ah oui, certes. Alors tout s'explique.  
Deux gigantesque bras de gorilles dépassaient à présent des épaules de Malefoy, ses larges mains traînant sur le sol.  
- Voyons quand même, ce n'est pas si difficile, ajouta Hermione en annulant la transformation.  
Regarde.

* * *

Elle avait lancé le sort, qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection, sans trop y réfléchir. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue du résultat et manqua de s'étouffer de rire.  
Sur le tabouret, précédemment occupé par un Drago bien humain, se tenait un énorme crapaud verdâtre et boursouflé avec une petite mèche blonde sur le sommet du crâne.  
Hermione avait bien du mal à s'arrêter de rire et regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo.  
La voix grumeleuse étouffa son rire dans sa gorge.  
- Ah c'est malin. Tu me payeras ça, Granger.

Une pointe d'inquiétude s'insinua en elle. Les transformés pouvaient-ils parler ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression de se souvenir de ça.  
- Bon, ça va, croassa Drago, tu t'es bien foutue de moi. Maintenant, rends-moi ma forme normale.  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de l'asticoter.  
- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était ça ta forme normale… Tu es sûr que…?  
- Granger, cesse ça immédiatement où bien McGonagall va en entendre parler.  
- Bon, bon ça va… Si on ne peut plus rire un peu…

_Mudabadcrac.  
_La jeune fille et le crapaud se regardèrent, surpris.  
- GRANGEEER !  
_Mudabadcrac.  
Finite Incantatem !  
_- Bordel de merde, Granger. Je croyais que tu le maîtrisais ce sort.  
Surprise et plus du tout amusée, Hermione essayait tous les sorts d'annulation qu'elle connaissait.  
- Bien sur que je le maîtrise. Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Pas la peine d'être aussi grossier quand même.  
- Je te signale, espèce de nullarde, que je suis transformé en CRAPAUD ! Alors je serai grossier si ça me chante.  
- Ne continue pas sur ce ton ou bien je te laisse comme ça.  
- Mais oui bien sûr. Je suis bien certain que la vieille chouette serait RAVIIIE de découvrir que tu m'as transformé sans être capable de me rendre ma forme initiale. On peut aller la voir tout de suite si tu le souhaites.

Hermione sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Elle avait lancé tous les contre-sorts et sorts d'annulation qu'elle connaissait. Rien n'y faisait.  
Quelque chose semblait lui échapper, mais quoi. Pas question d'aller trouver un professeur pour trouver une solution. Une seule possibilité s'offrait à elle : parcourir la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une solution.  
Elle fit part de son idée à Drago.  
- Et ça va te prendre combien de temps?  
- Je n'en sais rien Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème. J'ai lancé ce sort de nombreuses fois déjà, toujours en cours oui. Et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre ennui. Quelque chose a du m'échapper. Ça vient peut-être de toi.  
- C'est ça, dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute. Je n'y peux quand même rien si tu es incapable de ne pas faire ta maligne en montrant combien un sort est facile.

- Ecoute, Drago. Il ne sert a rien de nous disputer. Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Si je t'emmène voir le professeur McGonagall, je m'expose à une sévère punition mais toi tu t'exposes à ce que toute l'école sache que tu as été transformé en crapaud et que tu prends des cours de rattrapage avec moi. Allons donc ensemble à la bibliothèque et essayons de trouver un remède par nous-même.  
Le crapaud paru réfléchir, lui donnant une mine si étrange qu'Hermione faillit bien se remettre à rire en dépit de la gravité de la situation.  
- Bon, soit. Tu as raison. Allons à la bibliothèque.  
- Ahem, seulement… il faudrait autant que possible que tu ne parles pas, dit Hermione extrêmement gênée.  
Une fois de plus, la mine comique, Drago-crapaud leva les yeux au plafond.  
- Soit. Allons-y. Qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible.

* * *

Le crapaud bailla.  
- Et alors, Granger, tu trouves quelque chose?  
- Pas si fort, Drago. Si quelqu'un nous entend, on sera dans de beaux draps.  
- Parle pour toi. J'en suis au point où je me demande si je ne vais pas hurler à tue-tête histoire de mettre Rusard et un ou deux professeurs dans l'histoire. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir ma claque de ton incompétence. Je veux retrouver ma forme initiale et je commence vraiment à croire que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Et puis, j'AI FAIM.  
Sur ce, il commença à croasser étonnamment fort.

_Surdinam_  
Son puissant croassement ressemblait à présent à un léger grincement de porte.  
- Drago, je sais que tu n'as que très peu de considération pour moi et Harry. Mais je lui ai emprunté sa cape et j'aimerais autant que personne ne le sache à commencer par lui ou Rusard ou Rogue. Ces deux-là pourrait facilement faire le rapprochement avec certains évènements. Et crois-moi ou pas, mais je trouverai !  
- Ok, ça va, murmura-t-il. Mais rends-moi ma voix normale. Promis, je ne ferai plus de bruit.  
_Sonorus  
_- Bon, retournons à nos moutons. Je suis sûre que c'est là quelque part, dit-elle en prenant un énième tome de métamorphoses.

Drago ne pouvait tenir en place. Il se promenait dans toute la bibliothèque, sautant de table en table.  
Soudain, alors qu'il atterrissait sur un livre oublié et sans qu'il puisse penser à ce qu'il faisait, il goba une mouche qui passait par là.  
- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !  
- SHHHHUT, Drago ! Mon dieu, mon dieu. Si on se sort de cette histoire, je promets de ne plus chercher à me venger. Jamais de qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago?  
- Ce qu'il se passe ? Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il se passe. Une petite miss je-sais-tout s'est mêlée de ma scolarité et me voila à gober des mouches. Trop c'est trop. Tu vas me trouver cette solution et vite fait.

En regardant le livre sur lequel il avait atterri, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
- Drago ! C'est ça. C'est ici. Regarde. Histoire de la métamorphose. "Transfert humain-animaux, les vieilles légendes". On l'a trouvé.  
Le crapaud haussa ses petites épaules trapues en un mouvement étrange et murmura :  
- On l'a trouvé, on l'a trouvé. Je l'ai trouvé, oui. Pfff, il faut en plus que je fasse tout moi-même.  
- Arrête de te plaindre, je te dis que je suis sûre que c'est là-dedans. Regarde, ici.

"_Une vieille légende dit que le transfert d'un humain vers la forme d'un crapaud est à proscrire. En effet, la sorcière Mélusine, connue pour son mauvais caractère et sa jalousie, créa ce sort pour se venger d'un amant infidèle qu'elle transforma en crapaud. Elle porta donc un effet spécial à la transformation en crapaud. Aucun sort ou contre-sort ne peut annuler cette transformation. Seul le …_"  
La voix d'Hermione avait blanchi sur la fin et elle lu la suite en silence.  
Repoussant Drago sans ménagement, elle referma le livre avec précipitation et le rangea dans les rayons.

* * *

- Alors, c'est quoi ? La solution. Seul quoi peux arranger cet effet du sort.  
Elle attrapa le crapaud sans dire un mot.  
- Eh, je te parle ! On va où?  
- Chez le professeur McGonagall. Elle trouvera la personne adéquate.  
- La personne adéquate? Mais pour faire quoi?  
- Euh… je… Tu verras.  
Le crapaud bondit hors de ses mains et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Caché derrière un pilier, hors de sa portée, il l'invectiva.  
- Granger ! Tu vas me dire tout de suite quelle est cette solution ou bien c'est avec Rusard que tu iras chez McGonagall.  
- Bon, bon, D'ACCORD. Mais baisse le ton.

Elle soupira. Décidément, toute cette histoire prenait une tournure extrêmement désagréable.  
- Soit. Pour annuler le sort, tu dois recevoir le baiser d'une jeune fille pure et vertueuse. C'est pour cela que je t'amène chez McGonagall. Je pense que Millicent Bullstrode fera l'affaire.  
Immédiatement, le crapaud émit un étrange croassement. Il fallu quelques secondes à Hermione pour en comprendre le sens. Il riait à gorge déployée. L'image de Millicent embrassant son crapaud de Drago apparu dans son esprit et Hermione se joignit a lui.

- Ne rigole pas, espèce d'idiote, lâcha-t-il brutalement.  
- Pardon?  
- Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que Millicent va m'embrasser sous cette forme?  
- Mais c'est ta petite amie, non?  
- Certes mais il y a un degré au-delà duquel elle n'ira pas. Et là, je l'ai sévèrement dépassé. De plus, pure et vertueuse ne sont pas vraiment des qualificatifs qui lui collent à la peau. En réalité, je ne connais aucune Serpentarde à qui ils iraient… Par contre, je connais une Gryffondor…

- Non, non, non et non. C'est hors de question, Malefoy.  
- Réfléchis, Granger. Qui m'a mis dans cette situation? Qui a piqué les précieuses carte et cape magiques de son précieux ami Potter? Qui risque très gros si je me mets a hurler aussi fort que je peux ici même? Qui aura de gros ennuis si je parle de la carte et de la cape une fois redevenu humain ? Faisons un deal, Granger. Tu règles le problème que tu as créé et je ne dirai rien sur cette journée. Jamais à âme qui vive. Je le jure sur le sang des Malefoy.  
Écoeurée par un tel chantage, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses lèvres trembler pendant qu'elle cherchait d'urgence une autre solution.

* * *

Ron et Harry s'éveillèrent au son du tableau ouvrant sur la salle commune. Inquiet de l'étrange disparition de leur amie, ils n'avaient dormi que d'un œil. Ils se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre pour voir Hermione s'engouffrer dans les toilettes.  
Gênés mais bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, ils descendirent en trombe et se postèrent devant la porte entrouverte qui donnait sur le couloir principal des toilettes.  
- Hermione ?  
Bruit d'eau qui coule…  
Soucieux, ils ouvrirent la porte en grand pour voir Hermione se laver la bouche à grandes eaux. 


	4. 19 Rouge : L'Aveu

Drago s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte. Il regardait, interdit, la sublime créature qui trônait sur son lit.  
Assise, une jambe repliée sous elle, elle était occupée à faire un chignon négligé de ses longs cheveux auburn. Sa jupe, remontée sur ses cuisses, laissait apparaître la peau laiteuse de ses jambes. Elle chantonnait doucement, son pied nu frôlant la moquette épaisse au rythme de sa mélopée.  
Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place dans la chambre du jeune homme et ce seul fait rendait la situation parfaitement incongrue.  
Posant un doigt d'albâtre sur ses lèvres cramoisies, elle dit a voix basse : "Ne laisse donc pas cette porte ouverte, tu vas refroidir l'atmosphère".  
Sans réfléchir, il obtempéra. Au déclic du penne dans le chambranle, il eut un éclair de compréhension et se retourna vivement.  
Elle s'était levée et coulait lentement vers lui, sa robe rubis épousant ses formes parfaites jusqu'à ses hanches puis s'évasant en une fontaine de tissus qui lui donnait l'air de glisser sur le sol plutôt que de marcher.  
Il la dévisageât.  
- Hermione ?

Elle s'arrêta en souriant langoureusement.  
- Tu m'as reconnue. Je suis flattée, Drago.  
De savoir que c'était bien elle ne le soulageait pas du tout. Que diable lui était-il donc arrivé ?  
Dire que le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en cygne était un énorme euphémisme. Elle était tout simplement belle a couper le souffle. Chaque parcelle de son corps était électrisée par la présence de la nouvelle Hermione. Il avait l'impression que son coeur exploserait si elle venait à l'effleurer et que son coeur exploserait si elle n'envisageait pas de le toucher. Tout en elle appelait au plaisir et à la sensualité. Il se sentait capable de mourir pour une caresse d'elle. Un tel changement n'était pas possible, pas normal ; et bien que totalement sous le charme, il se força à avoir l'air courroucé et inquiet.  
- Tu as bien changé, Granger. M'aurais-tu envoûté ?  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de donner à sa phrase un élan d'animosité mais le ton était pleurnichard et suppliant.  
Elle ri discrètement, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Envoûté? Pas vraiment. Mais tu as raison de dire que j'ai changé.

- Vois-tu, Drago. J'ai reçu de la visite cet été. Une visite un peu spéciale. Une visite mortelle pour ainsi dire.  
Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de lui. Ses mains, papillons diaphanes, voletaient en déboutonnant la chemise de velours. Drago était littéralement brisé entre sa fierté de sang-pur et son envie d'elle.  
- Il semble que Voldemort ait décidé de continuer son travail de sape auprès de Harry. Il m'a donc envoyé un de ses émissaires. Pensant retirer un support de plus à Harry, je suppose.  
Drago n'entendait son discours qu'à moitié, ses sens ensevelis sous le plaisir intense que lui procuraient les mains froides d'Hermione courant sur son torse et son cou.  
- Tu dois te dire que j'étais prête, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, Hermione l'organisée, Hermione-je-sais-tout.  
Enroulant ses bras autour du cou pâle du jeune homme, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, son corps du sien.  
- Eh bien, je vais te faire un aveu, Drago. Je n'étais pas prête.

Drago dérivait dans un brouillard de sensations et de sentiments. Désir et haine déversaient leurs toxines dans ses veines en un cocktail explosif. Bien qu'étrangement conscient de l'importance des paroles de la jeune fille, il se sentait dans l'incapacité de suivre autre chose que le doux déplacement des mains d'Hermione sur son corps. Elle avait à présent ouvert sa chemise, le faisant prisonnier avec son propre vêtement. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle le tenait avec un lien bien plus puissant encore. Cette chose nouvelle qui émanait d'elle, cette aura de puissance et de force à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire.

Pourtant, il avait un autre sentiment sous-jacent. Quelque chose de plus viscéral. Quelque chose de dur, de froid, de calculateur émanait de la jeune fille. Quelque chose qui tordait les entrailles de Drago de son message de danger.  
Faisant un effort sur lui-même, il se concentra sur cette sensation et se laissa gagner par sa colère.  
Il lui attrapa les poignets, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de fer. Serrant de toutes ses forces, il amena la jeune fille tout contre lui, tout près de son visage. Pâleur contre pâleur. Elle soutint son regard et attendit.  
Espérant un signe de souffrance qui ne vint pas, Drago fini par se lasser et la rejeta violemment sur le lit ou elle se recroquevilla en un gémissement... vaincue, enfin.  
La dominant de toute sa taille, se sentant enfin maître de lui, il s'approcha du lit et dit d'un ton dur.  
- Et où tout cela nous amène-t-il Hermione ? Ça ne me dit pas comment ni pourquoi tu as atterri ici.  
Le corps de la jeune femme fut saisi d'un spasme qu'il prit pour de la peur ou de la soumission. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende.  
Elle riait.

Elle se détendit et se redressa en souriant.  
- Mais j'y viens Drago, j'y viens, susurra-t-elle d'un ton aussi enivrant que du vin chaud.  
Ses yeux bruns semblaient briller d'une étrange flamme rouge, plus resplendissants encore, tout comme les lèvres vermeilles, au milieu du visage pâle d'Hermione.  
En une fraction de seconde, les rôles s'inversèrent et Drago fut à nouveau incapable d'une pensée ou d'une action cohérente, subjugué qu'il était par les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme.

- Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas prête. Et j'ai bien failli y rester. C'est uniquement à cause d'une maladresse de mon assaillant que je suis encore en vie. Une maladresse sanglante, pour ainsi dire.  
Drago l'écoutait distraitement, surtout intéressé par les mains claires voletant sur son torse à nouveau.  
- Tu vois, Drago, c'est de là que vient mon changement. J'ai frôlé la mort comme bien peu l'ont fait. En réalité, je SUIS morte. Et revenue à la vie d'une certaine façon. Et cela a bien changé ma perception des choses. En voulant priver Harry d'un de ses appuis, Voldemort lui a fourni une alliée puissante et féroce. Car c'est ce que je suis devenue.

Drago frissonna imperceptiblement au nom du maître des ténèbres mais la peur qu'il en avait était noyée dans les sentiments contradictoires que laissait en lui la présence incroyable d'Hermione.  
Ses gestes, si fluides un instant auparavant, se firent saccadés, donnant une image stroboscopique de ses mouvements. Tout en parlant, et en caressant le torse, le visage, les épaules, elle s'était levée et contournait le jeune homme pétrifié de désir et de peur.  
- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Je suis venue pour te faire un aveu très important, Drago, bien que je t'en aie déjà fait un ce soir.

Elle était derrière lui à présent, levée sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres puissent courir sur la nuque tendue de Drago, y déposant de délicats baisers.  
- Je suis venue te dire que tu avais raison. Tout ce temps, oui, tu avais raison, Drago. Les Sang-purs sont meilleurs que les autres sorciers.  
Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent sous l'effet combiné de la surprise, du plaisir et de la compréhension comme les canines nacrées de la jeune vampire plongeaient dans sa gorge offerte.  
Elle but longuement, se rassasiant de son sang, du désir qu'il contenait, flamboyance au coeur du torrent rouge de la vie de Drago Malefoy.

Relevant la tête, elle lâcha sa proie qui retomba inerte sur le sol.  
- Ils ont meilleur goût, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, une goutte de sang s'écoulant sur sa gorge opaline.


	5. 21 Violence : Mon Sauvage

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut.  
- Maman ?  
Non, pas sa mère. Ses parents étaient partis en France, chez de lointains cousins. Hermione leur avait expliqué la situation dans le monde des sorciers, la menace de Voldemort, la mort de son directeur d'école, le danger du à sa position de meilleure amie de Harry. Ils avaient accepté d'émigrer pour un moment.  
- Un long moment, peut-être, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise dans la maison vide, et le violent orage de juillet ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Elle avait hâte d'être le lendemain. Demain, Ron et ses frères viendraient la chercher. Demain, elle partirait pour le Terrier où elle serait en sécurité.

Elle se leva et éteignit la télévision. Décidément, les programmes moldus la laissaient de plus en plus de marbre et la télévision lui servait tout au plus de somnifère ou de fond sonore. Elle regarda autour d'elle, frissonnant légèrement lorsqu'un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre.

_C'est ça qui t'a réveillée, ma vieille. Ça ou une connerie quelconque à la télévision._

Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à en être sûre. Il lui avait semblé entendre un craquement. Un pop étrange et à la fois familier.  
Un autre roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre et elle sursauta. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, enfin, presque sûre. Elle avait entendu un craquement à l'étage. Quelqu'un avait transplané chez elle !

Elle s'élança, ravie de savoir qu'elle avait enfin de la compagnie, se demandant déjà qui de Harry ou Ron avait eu la bonne idée de venir la voir ce soir. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta dans sa course. Si Harry ou Ron avait transplané chez elle, n'auraient-ils pas plutôt apparu dans son salon ? Si ce n'était eux, qui?

Méfiante, elle prépara sa baguette. Les attaques s'étaient intensifiées depuis le décès de Dumbledore, et elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours se déplacer avec elle.  
Féline, elle grimpa doucement les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle stoppa net. Cette fois-ci, elle l'entendait. Un léger raclement contre la porte de sa chambre. Le ou la personne était donc caché derrière la porte. Il ou elle n'aurait pas le loisir de la surprendre.  
La baguette prête, elle se cala silencieusement contre le chambranle tentant de percer les ténèbres de sa chambre par l'interstice derrière la porte. Elle fini par s'élancer.  
D'un geste souple et rapide, elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna baguette tendue... vers son portemanteau vide. Elle saisi la ruse avec une fraction de retard. Son assaillant la plaqua face contre la porte et la désarma sans la moindre difficulté.

La main contre sa nuque la maintenait tel un étau comprimant sa respiration dans une limite juste supportable. De son autre main, son agresseur caressait doucement ses cuisses sous sa jupe. Hermione commença à avoir vraiment peur et tenta vainement de se défendre. Il saisi sans peine ses deux poignets graciles de sa main libre.  
Statut quo.  
Elle était totalement à sa merci mais il se trouvait désormais dans l'incapacité de terminer son agression. Elle se força a respirer calmement. La panique engourdissait son esprit et l'empêcherai de trouver une solution, le moment opportun. Et elle se refusait à le laisser passer. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne mais lui non plus. Elle réfléchissait à une façon de s'en sortir quand il parla.

- Alors, on est un peu coincé, je crois. Qu'en penses-tu, Granger?  
Comprenant enfin, elle écarquilla les yeux.  
- Malefoy ! Mais tu as totalement perdu l'esprit ? Comment oses-tu venir ici ?  
- Devine ce qui m'amène... Je ne pouvais plus tenir, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends.  
D'un geste brusque, il la retourna la tenant toujours mais d'une main moins ferme. Il souriait.  
Avant qu'il ait pu prévoir son geste, elle avait dégagé une de ses mains et lui avait asséné une gifle magistrale. L'un de ses ongles lui laissa une estafilade sanglante sur la joue.  
- Va-t-en, Malefoy. Va-t-en avant que ça ne s'envenime. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu pensé que...  
Ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'excitation, puis s'emplirent de larmes.  
- Va-t-en, je te dis.  
Elle souffrait, visiblement en proie à une bataille intérieurement cruelle.  
Il continuait à sourire, la détaillant avec gourmandise, se délectant de sa douleur.  
- Mais, je suis là pour que ça s'envenime, susurra-t-il. Hermione, je ne suis là que pour ça.  
Il la lâcha et la frappa à son tour au visage. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, comme une poupée désarticulée, en pleurant. Caressant amoureusement l'entaille sur sa joue, Drago la regardait, attendant le dénouement, si prévisible, de son combat intérieur.

Elle porta les mains à sa figure et pleura de rage et de dépit. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Jamais elle ne tenait face à Drago. Elle se mit à gémir.  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Drago. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. Il y a Ron. Je l'aime. Je l'aime, tu le sais. Et puis, tout ça ce n'est plus du jeu à présent. Je ne peux pas.  
- Ton précieux Weasley n'en sauras jamais rien, Hermione. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. PERSONNE n'en saura jamais rien.

Elle secoua la tête.  
- Je te hais Drago. Je te hais. Tu es ma plaie, mon péché, ma honte...  
Les yeux rougeoyants, elle redressa la tête vers son bourreau. Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple et sensuel, colla son corps contre celui de Malefoy et murmura :  
- ... mon plaisir...  
Drago souri et se pencha vers elle. Il lui embrassa le cou et lui mordilla l'oreille assez fort pour y laisser l'empreinte de ses dents.  
- J'en ai autant à ton service, Granger, chuchota-t-il, si proche de sa peau qu'elle en frémit de plaisir.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et le plaisir retenu les envahit. Elle lui tira les cheveux en arrière, lui mordit violemment la lèvre et planta ses yeux farouches dans les siens.  
- Ca ne change rien, tu sais. Nous sommes toujours ennemis...  
- ... mortels, Granger. C'est bien pour ça que je te désire.


	6. 27 Débordement : La baignoire déborde

La baignoire déborde.  
Mais Hermione s'en fiche. Les yeux fermés, elle pense à autre chose.  
À la honte et au plaisir.  
Elle ne comprend pas comment ces deux sentiments peuvent cohabiter en elle au même instant. Elle les ressent pourtant. Comme elle ressent encore les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, les lèvres de Drago sur son corps, les lèvres de Drago entre ses ...

La baignoire déborde.  
C'est la honte qui la submerge à présent. Elle secoue la tête lentement. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser cela arriver ? Comment une telle escalade a-t-elle pu se produire ? Elle ne sait pas. Tout ce dont elle se rappelle c'est d'un baiser dans le noir et d'une main sur sa nuque. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir au contact d'un autre homme. Le reste n'est qu'un tourbillon d'émotions pures qui l'a submergé de sa force brute.

La baignoire déborde.  
Elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle, Hermione la raisonnable. Aimer c'était protéger tendrement, éprouver l'envie d'être près de l'autre, d'être là pour lui en cas de besoin, le soutenir et être soutenue par lui. Tel était son amour pour Ron : sincère, profond, tendre et si raisonnable.  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'amour pouvait être d'une telle violence. Une débauche de sensations, une explosion d'émotions. Une enivrante impression d'extase et l'étrange sentiment d'exister pour la première fois.

La baignoire déborde.  
L'eau dégouline sur le dallage, s'insinue sous les jolies mules d'Hermione.  
Elle s'en fout. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle avait préparé ce bain pour nettoyer son corps, mais la souillure est bien plus profonde. N'est-elle en fin de compte qu'une vile créature contrôlée par ses plus bas instincts ? Elle, qui se voulait si froidement rationnelle, elle sait qu'elle accourra au moindre de signe de sa main s'il en manifeste le désir.

La baignoire déborde.  
C'est le cadet de ses soucis. Elle est perdue. Elle donnerait père et mère pour retrouver ce plaisir trouble que Drago lui a fait découvrir cette nuit. Elle se dégoûte. Immonde, abjecte, il n'existe plus rien de l'Hermione d'hier soir. Sa vie a basculé sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

La baignoire déborde.  
L'eau continue à se répandre, glissant jusque dessous la porte.  
Mais Hermione n'en a cure. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. La pression devient trop forte, ça fait mal.  
Les yeux fermés, elle voudrait penser à Harry et Ron. Mais elle ne peut que penser à Drago. Ses lèvres, son corps, sa faute, sa honte, son extase.

La baignoire déborde.  
Intriguée, Ginny entre dans la salle de bain et pousse un cri perçant.  
Au fond de la baignoire, les yeux fermés, Hermione a cessé de bouger.


End file.
